sit_foolsballfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Panthers
The Pink Panthers are a fantasy football team owned and operated by Heather Steinmetz that have been a member team of SIT Foolsball since the inaugural 2009 season. While they have made the playoffs a couple of times on wild cards and are constantly improving, they have never won a division title nor a championship... yet. History 2009 Season In the inaugural season of the league, the Pink Panthers competed in Red Division along with Dillon's Destroyers, Thompson Tanker, and the Green Sox. They finished the season in 3rd place in the division with a 6-7-1 record; the tie with Bella-Bits remains the only tie in league history. Pink Panthers finished in 8th place overall. *Results Table 2010 Season In the second season, the Pink Panthers remained in Red Division along with Dillon's Destroyers and Green Sox; they were joined by Crankiteers transferring from Blue Division. They finished the season in 2nd place in the division with a 8-6 record, but failed to earn the singular Wild Card spot due to a tie-breaker situation with Mud City Maulers. Pink Panthers finished in 5th place overall. *Results Table 2011 Season In the third season, the Pink Panthers remained in the expanded Red Division with Crankiteers, joined by Mud City Maulers transferring from the defunct Blue Division, No-No Squares transferring from the defunct Yellow Division, and the new Team Orion in their inaugural season. Pink Panthers finished the season tied for 2nd in the division with a 6-7 record and earned a Wild Card spot due to the tie-breaker. In the playoffs, they defeated Green Sox in the quarterfinals, but lost to Mud City Maulers in the semifinals. They deafeated A-Team in the placement game to finish in 3rd place overall. *Results Table 2012 Season In the fourth season, the Pink Panthers continued playing in Red Division with Mud City Maulers, Crankiteers, and Team Orion, and were joined by Da Flash Gitz transferring from Green Division. They finished the season in 3rd place in the division, earning a Wild Card spot for the post season. In the playoffs, Pink Panthers defeated Dumbledore's Army in the quarterfinals, but lost to Rocket Surgery in the semifinals. They defeated Mud City Maulers in the placement game to finish in 3rd place overall for the second season in a row. *Results Table 2013 Season In the fifth season, the Pink Panthers and Da Flash Gitz were founding members of Purple Division; they were joined by The Wonderlic transferring from Green Division and the expansion team Donkey Punchers. The Pink Panthers finished the season in last place in the division with a 4-10 record, failing to make the playoff for the first time following a two-season run. They went 1-2 in the consolation tournament, defeating Rocket Surgery, and then losing to Dumbledore's Army followed by Crankiteers to finish 10th place overall. *Results Table 2014 Season In the current season, the Pink Panthers transferred to Green Division where they joined No-No Squares and Team Orion along with Wakulla Mastadons returning to the league after a three season hiatus. They had an excellent draft out of the 9th position and are projected to win the division, and take the number 1 seed in the playoffs. Pink Panthers play Wakulla Mastadons Week 1, and are projected to win by a very slim margin. *Results Table Rivalries The Pink Panthers have had the same rival for their entire history, Dumbledore's Army. In the first official Rivalry Week game, they defeated Dumbledore's Army 133-65, which took place in Season 3. In Seasons 4 and 5, they lost to Army 127-159 and 109-116 respectively, for a 1-2 record overall. They have met in the post-season twice, once in the playoffs, which the Panthers won, and once in the Consolation Tournament, which the Panthers lost. The rivalry continues in Season 6; Rivalry Week will be Week 7. Awards